Quattro
| appears anime = Yu-Gi-Oh! ZEXAL | age = 17 | gender = male | relatives = * Tron (brother) * III (younger brother) * V (older brother) | affiliation = Tron Family | anime deck = * Gravekeeper's * Gimmick Puppet | japanese voice = | english voice = }} IV is a character appearing in the Yu-Gi-Oh! ZEXAL anime. He is a participant in the World Duel Carnival and the Champion of Asia. Design Appearance IV has a scar on the right side of this face. He and his brothers (III & V) have a crest on their bodies; IV´s crest is purple and on his right hand. He has a Duel Gazer-like pattern that appears around his eye similar to Kaito Tenjo (although he has worn a regular Duel Gazer in the past). He has large, spiky brown and yellow hair and wears a long flowing coat with white pants, boots and a shirt which all feature a curly, high-class pattern. IV's D-Pad has the appearance of a red blade which separates into three sections. He highly resembles Takuto Tsunashi from the anime Star Driver. Personality IV is a malicious and cold person who is willing to do anything in order to succeed. When in the presence of his fans, his personality becomes a facade as he hides his true nature and becomes a "noble" and "well-mannered" person. He sees his fans as bad Duelists and challenges them as his "fan service". When he Duels, he praises their skills and lets them think they have the upper hand. When his opponents fall into his trap he shows his real self and defeats them cruelly, going so as far as to keep attacking his opponents even if they have no Life Points claiming his "fan service" must continue. He even went so far as to show a child getting hurt on the view screen, to the others for his pleasure. He argues a lot with his brothers too, showcasing that he is willing to let his personality get in the way of their true goal and doesn't like obeying Tron's orders, unlike III and V. He also seems to have have a slight fear of V, shown when he got intimidated after V got mad at him for talking back to Tron. When pretending to be kind, he also refers to himself using the pronoun "Boku", but switches his pronoun to his usual "ore" after showing his true self. Etymology His name is the Roman numeral for four. The number of "Gimmick Puppet - Giant Killer" is a pun on IV's own name, since "I" alone is the roman numeral "one" and "V" is the numeral "five", forming "15". This was seen again with Gimmick Puppet - Heaven's Strings, whose number is based on the true meaning of IV's name, instead of breaking it down. Biography History .]] IV was a participant in the National Duel Circuit who faced Shark in the finals. He set Shark up to be disqualified by planting his Deck on top of a pot, so that it would fall and end up scattered on the floor in the break room. That way, IV ensured Shark would see it, though Shark himself was unaware of that until IV himself told him later. World Duel Carnival IV reappeared to Ryoga and he lured him to a building in construction by throwing a "Mirror Force" card at him. Ryoga asked why he did that, and IV responded that it was just a form of greeting before the World Duel Carnival. Ryoga responded that he won't participate in the tournament, and IV asked if Ryoga is still influenced by what happened at the Duel Circuit. He revealed that he knows about Ryoga's sister, who got into an accident. He told Ryoga that he intentionally got him disqualified, and even implied that he caused the accident that injured Ryoga's sister. Shark was enraged and IV taunted him, saying that on that day, he became the Duel Champion of the Far East. IV threw a Heart Piece to Shark, telling him to try to defeat him in the World Duel Carnival. .]] After that IV approached Tron, who was watching cartoons. He told him that he did as he was ordered - Shark will participate in the WDC. IV asked why Tron wanted Shark to enter the World Duel Carnival as he already has given up on being a Duelist. Tron responded that he is needed for when all the "Numbers" cards are collected. IV stated that he doesn't care as long as he can drag Shark into hell again. During the morning of the second day of the World Duel Carnival, IV studied the opponents which are available within the WDC via sheets which contain information on them, and their signature cards. Here, he throws cards at them in order to choose an opponent. Seeing this, V commented that he is too brash and should calm down if he wants their plan to succeed. Angered by V challenging his ethics, IV challenged him but is quickly shot down by V being reinforced by his brothers, III and Tron. Later on in the day, IV agreed to meet Bronk Stone and Caswell in order to sign their Duel Disks, but had an ulterior motive to entice them to a hidden location so he can Duel them with his "Numbers" and reveal his real personality without allowing the public to see him as his true self. He suggested a Battle Royal, which they agreed to. During the Duel, he allowed them to get the upper-hand by Summoning their aces, "Vaccingale" and "Tinplate Archduke". This was all a ploy as he lured them into Xyz Summoning so he could perform two One Turn Kills with his "Number 15: Gimmick Puppet - Giant Killer" and "Gimmick Puppet - Baby Face". His personality changed at this moment from the friendly and noble champion of the East, to a merciless and evil person who enjoyed the pain of others, laughing when his monster hurt Bronk and Caswell. After the Duel, Ryoga arrived on his motorbike, making IV smirk. IV intended to Duel Shark then and there, but was stopped when III snared Shark with a Duel Anchor, telling IV that Tron's orders are absolute - III is to Duel Shark first. IV revealed that he already had a full Heart Piece, and told Shark he'll be waiting in the finals and then departed. After V brings Haruto to an abandoned cathedral, IV watches as Tron begins his ritual in order to transfer all of Haruto's powers and memories to himself. As the ritual continued, Haruto began to feel more and more pain, which amused IV as he watched intently. After Yuma Tsukumo and Kaito Tenjo break into the cathedral, V sends IV and III to stop them from reaching the ritual in order for it to complete. They then appear before the pair, attaching their Duel Anchors to them, initiating a Tag-Team Duel. As the duel begins, IV instantly targets Kaito as he sees him as the bigger threat. Then as Yuma summons "Number 39: Utopia", IV and III instantly know that they have to win this duel rather than merely stall for Tron's ritual to finish. After Yuma summons "Utopia", IV begins to target him, destroying "Utopia" straight after it was summoned via "Number 15: Gimmick Puppet - Giant Killer". After seeing that Yuma and Kaito are beginning to work together, IV decides to anger Kaito to break those bonds by showing him a video of Haruto being tortured through Tron's ritual. Angered by this, Kaito begins to damage Yuma through "Photon Pressure World" in an attempt to rush the duel and beat them as soon as possible. This however was quickly stopped as IV and III had a strategy to stop Kaito's "Galaxy-Eyes Photon Dragon" through "Stonehenge Shield", to which III's "Number", "Number 33: OOPArts Super Weapon - Machu Mach, inflicts 3000 points of damage to Kaito. Accomplishments When Caswell shows IV's Duelist profile, he is revealed to have won the following tournaments: * Asia Duelist Championship (9 wins, 0 losses, and 4892.9 points) * Mini Surf Expert Match (5 wins, 0 losses, and 573.4 points) * T.F.E. Tournament (6 wins, 0 losses, and 949.1 points) He is also known to have won the National Duel Circuit in the past. Decks Gimmick Puppet IV plays a "Gimmick Puppet" Deck, consisting of puppet-like monsters and a OTK strategy using the power of his "Number 15: Gimmick Puppet - Giant Killer", combined with the effect of "Gimmick Puppet - Baby Face" to inflict effect damage multiple times. They use the opponents' Xyz Monsters to his advantage and is able to "block" all other types of Monster Cards, by using his Field Spell Card "Xyz Colosseum". In addition, he utilizes several cards to quickly gather level 8 Xyz Material for his ace such as "Gimmick Box" and "Gimmick Puppet - Necro Doll". Gravekeeper's IV used to play a Gravekeeper's Deck, based on the cards seen when his Deck "fell" on the floor during the Nationals. References Notes Category:Yu-Gi-Oh! ZEXAL characters